Kizuna
by Omano-chan
Summary: Ryuu feels unneeded and unworthy for friendship. But Hayato convinces him of the opposite... I'm not really good at summary... please read and review!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything (;-;)

**warning**: maybe a bit of language XD as much as I know...

**Author's note**: please read and review! it would mean me a lot! (this is my very first fanfic... ^^;)

** Kizuna**

Yankumi took a deep breath –

„Aww, the beauty of fall~!" she cheered walking through the park with dancing steps. All the trees around her were in bright colours. She watched the people around her with that bright smile on her face that her students always called annoying (they would rather have died than to admit it warmed thir heart at least a little bit). Life was so beautiful! Even if it was a bit chilly – although it was still mild, according to November. The trees took up colorful dresses made of their leaves and families were enjoying the nice weather such as lovie-dovey pairs. Yankumi was sure that if she would take a closer look, she could find her students lazing around somewhere bathing in the sun.

So it surprised her on a different way when she spotted a very familiar figure sitting under a large tree on a lonely bench. It was hard to mistake the tall slender redhead with his usual stoic face and soft features. The surprising thing was that Odagiri Ryuu was all alone by himself, and his friends were nowhere to be seen. He was sitting there staring ahead into nothingness with a blank expression and playing unconsciously with some kind of energy drink or instant coffee among his long fingers.

„Oi, Odagiri-kun!" she called out loud enough that even the people at the other end of the road could have heard her. „Good morning!"

Ryuu shuddered even so slightly but didn't bother to look up until Yankumi placed herself beside him. He only looked up from under his bangs not minding to turn toward her.

„'morning" he mumbled matter of factly.

„Ne, Odagiri-kun" she asked on her usual cheerful tone „Where are the others?"

„The others, you ask, huh?" he muttered and turned his eyes back to the ground.

„Yes. Yabuki, Takeda, Tsuchiya and Hyuuga. You five are always together."

„I don't know. They are probably at home."

„Aren't you going to meet up here?"

„No" he shrugged a bit annoyed for now that Yankumi could never read the atmosphere and let people have their own peace.

„Did something happen? Did you have another fight with Yabuki-kun?"

She was a bit worried by now. Yankumi realized the dark purple bruise on the boy's cheek and next to his thin lips. She could remember vividly how the atmosphere at her class was when the two leadres of 3-D had had their fight and how much better it turned to be after they got back to normal and the class readopted Ryuu.

„No, we didn't" Ryuu snapped and turned his killig glare upon his homeroon teacher. „Why can't you just let me be? Is it so bad that I want to have some time for myself?"

Yankumi just stared back at him. There was something different wiht the boy. He was always quiet, calm and collected, the common sense of 3-D and the incredible power that was able to control somehow the burning power of Yabuki's will when he got carried away by his passion, when his actions were getting too dangerous, careless or crazy. He was the only one who could cool him down. But right now there was something burning deep inside of him as well – she could see it through the depths of his eyes. Something was bothering him – but he wanted to keep it for himself, his thoughts, his feelings, everything, to solve the problem all by himself on his own way.

„I know the type of person you are, Odagiri-kun" she couldn't stop the worrying tone from her voice or the usual passion, that took over her as it came to her precious students.

„that you like keeping your things, your secrets for yourself… That you always let all the things that happen to you bottle up, but it would make no harm to split them out… Odagiri-kun, you can trust people. You are not alone, you don't have to take care of every problem all alone. If there's something I could help,… but it's impossible when you keep them bottled up deep inside…

„Shut up already!"

Yankumi went silent immediately. She wasn't used to the tone from the redhead which he used right now. Ryuu has never risen his voice before. She stared at the boy puzzled. He lowered his head supporting it in his free palm, he bit his lower lip and was shivering softly.

„It's just something I can't tell anyone."

„Then if you don't want to tell me, than you have your friends! You guys are very great friends. I know that they'll listen to you… Friends can always easen every pain you have."

„No! It's… it's not like that…"

„Than what da hell, goddamnit?"

Ryuu went as stiff as a statue the second he heard the oh-so-familiar voice. Yankumi glanced up to see his other student, the leader of 3-D stopping in front of them, supporting himself on his knees and tried to catch his breath after running. He was wearing a pair of jeans and T-shirt with an apron over that – he didn't bother to put on a jacket or to take that piece of clothing off at home. He must have left in a hurry. As he caught his breath he kept on swearing under his dark brown bangs that covered his handsome face.

„Darn you, Ryuu! You have no idea how hard it was finding you!" he quickly reorganized his frizure and looked at Ryuu who remaind as still as he has been when Hayato arrived.

„Come on, Ryuu! Whadda Hell is up with you that we can't know 'bout?"

„It's not like that, Hayato! I'd already said so…" Ryuu went back to his usual silent and a bit cold attitude.

„Fuck off with that!" Hayato shouted.

Yankumi could sense how concerned he was about the redhead. He didn't need as much time as her to find out something was wrong.

„And don't you dare to tell me everything's fine, just let you have your peace! 'Cause that's bullshit!"

Hayato grabbed the narrow shoulder of Ryuu and made him look up by force.

„It's not fine that you come to my house but run away the instant I call out to come in after a time you have spent waiting outside! It's everything but fine! Split it out, or I swear if I have to beat it out of you, I WILL!"

Ryuu still remained silent. His pride took over him. He glanced up challenging held contact with Hayato's dark brown stare and kept silent. Yankumi could see the flame blaze up in the dark orbs and the next moment Hayato pulled the other up and punched him with all his anger and despair. Ryuu hit the ground hard. Seconds barely passed when Hayato was already by his side-

„Stop it, Yabuki!" she cried out but then changed her mind to interfere. Something just told her that it's their own business, she has nothing to do with it, even if she was their homeroom teacher.

And she was right. Hayato didn't go there to hit Ryuu again. He knelt down beside the boy – his expression was desperate and careing – a face she has never seen before.

„Ryuu…"

The boy froze again then started trembling again even so slightly.

„Ryuu – it'sd okay if you lied. About what's going on inside you" he touched the redhead's shoulder „ You could always tell me what's that. We are friends after all… Or am I wrong?"

„No" Ryuu shook his head desperately. His voice lower and softer than ever before. „No. You are… you are my best friend Hayato…"

„Than why don't you tell me? Friends are to listen to each other's problems and to do everything to solve them! Friends are to help each other. Friends are who know everything about your secrets – and are still by your side - … but you just don't allow us to get close to you… under your shelter…"

„what the hell are you talkin' 'bout?" Ryuu snapped irritated. „You probably know me better than I know myself!"

„Than what are you so afraid of telling me?"

Ryuu fell silent again but Hayato – unlike his usual nature – was waiting. That one punch had had its effect. The redhead inhaled deeply but as he released the air – they escaped as a shivering sigh.

„it's… it's just… I don't deserve you guys…"

Hayato's jaw dropped to the ground out of surprise.

„WHADDA HELL ARE YA TALKIN' 'BOUT?"

„I've never done anything for you. I can't create a good atmosphere like Hyuuga. I rather kill the mood all the time. I can't come up with great ideas like Tsucchi, or organise programs for the gang like Take does… Or I can't do a thing like you… I can't stand up for things. I guess I'm too afraid. I've done nothing for you in exchange of your friendship. So, I absolutely have no right to get you deal with my problems…

Ryuu wasn't very good at expressing himself through words and it just didn't want to work. He lost track of his thoughts and ran out of words.

The next thing that cleared his mind total blank was another strong punch he had got from Hayato. He was lying on the cool ground. Ryuu touched his throbbing jaw and stared up at Hayato with a puzzled expression. What was that for?

„I just wanted to get you out of your amnesia!" Hayato's voice was trembling because of the emotions that piled up in him. „Have you forgotten everything? Where are you, Ryuu? What's up with the fights we were fighting side by side? What about that incident with the guys from Ara-high? Was that nothing? Didn't you stand up for Take? To protect him, us from being expelled? Didn't you humiliate yourself to ask them to forgive and turn down the fight? Don't you remember why we had had _our _damn fight for?"

„How could I forget that?" the redhead whispered – broken.

„Then and after that the fight in which you came to help me out? Do you really consider it as nothing? You are talking nonsenses! This is exactly what friendship is all about! Would you let any of us to get into a fight alone?"

„No, of course not! But…"

„There's no but!" Hayato moved closer to Ryuu. „ You wanna bet, I know why you have that bruise on your face? You stood up for us, didn't you?"

„I just couldn't stand him saying bad things about you… he knows nothing about you, guys…"

„Do you hear yourself? You stood up for us against your father! Ryuu" Hayato grabbed his shoulders and sat him up so that they were face to face. „don't underestimate yourself! Having you as a friend is… it's the most precious thing to me… When you left school – after our fight, I felt lost without you. I lost sight of the light. It felt as if one part of me had got lost. Not having you by my side in the fights, during classes, only the four of us – we are not the same. We all belong together: the five of us. I've known you since nursery – and your friendship is what I cherish the most – as sappy as it might sound. Please, trust yourself, Ryuu! You are valuable. You worth as much as anyone of us – or even more. It's okay if you lied… but not to yourself… and it's okay to be honest. We are best friends after all, right? We… I… I'll be by your side no matter what. It's a promise that I won't let disappear!"

And Hayato held out his little finger toward Ryuu. And Ryuu did the same. As their fingers joined, as their everlasting bond got strengthened again, he let a small sob escape his thin lips and a teardrop rolled down his bruised cheek. Hayato's eyes were also gleaming with tears and as they looked at each other over their joined fingers they both had to burst out in laughter.

It felt so sentimental and pathetic, but even this way they knew, it was good. Perfect. And true.

After a few minutes of laughing freely, letting all stress and pressure flow away, they were lying on the ground next to each other. It was calm. All pain and worries released. Ryuu felt his heart lighter and easier to breath and to look at the bright blue sky.

He would never be able to say it out loud, but Hayato meant the same thing for him. It was like Hell, that he had to risk their friendship at that time when he went alone to bow down for the Ara-high. But he just couldn't tell Hayato the real reason, he wouldn't have understood – he had to lie. That fight was the worst he has ever had. He hadn't been hurt – it was just the fact that he had a serious fight with his best friend. And after that at home, among the four walls of his room, the thought that he had lost Hayato's friendship…

He never wanted those times, those thoughts to return.

But remembering that time they spent seperated made them realise and keep in mind how important they were to each other, What special bond they had. The bond – called friendship.

„ne, Hayato?" Ryuu murmured – back to his normal, stoic and calm self.

„Hn?" and Hayato was back from sentimental to his usual cool-lazyass and arrogant self.

„Would you mind if I stay over for a few days?"

„Hn. I've already told you, it's fine. Anytime."

„Thanks~"

They fell into silence for another few minutes, then Ryuu spoke up again.

„Ne, Hayato?"

„What again?"

Ryuu shot the sky a smirk with mischievous glimpse in his eyes – quite out of character for him.

„This apron really does suit you."

The moment Hayato understood what the redhead meant, Ryuu had already rolled away, otherwise he would have been seriously injured by the brunette's angry fist. A second later both boys were on their feet: Ryuu running for his life and Hayato chasing after him. He wouldn't have stopped swearing not even for a second to breath.

Yankumi could do nothing but to follow the pair with her eyes. She smiled to herself. This specially strong bond was the reason she adored her students, and she was proud of them because of the way they cherished it.

„Aww! Friendship is the most beautiful bond that exists in the world, isn't it?"

But the idyllic moment faded away quite quickly… she had to make sure, the two main deliquents of Kurogin-Gakuen didn't kill each other on their we-are-such-good-friends manner…

thanks for reading!

I read somewhere about Hayato wearing an apron, and I just couldn't miss it ^^


End file.
